Seireitou Kawahiru (Puppet)
Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平 Kawahiru Seireitou) is the leader of the Akatsuki, as well as a former student under Madara Uchiha. Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities *'High Levels of Speed:' Seireitou can achieve high speeds using his Chakra and combining it with his kitsune-like swiftness. He can even combine it with Madara Uchiha's Teleportation technique for even more speed. His speed proved to be so great, Madara could never once defeat Seireitou in a game of Tag. Seireitou's skill is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. *'Vast Chakra Reserves:' Seireitou has an astounding, remarkable amount of chakra, more so than most Kage. This is possibly due to the fact that the Sairei no Kitsune's Presence is within him. His chakra is dense enough to even have a Kage shiver, when at full power of course. *'High Levels of Battle Intellect:' While not particularly smart in terms of book smarts, he is known to be quite the genious in battle, being able to quickly think of strategies to overcome an opponent quickly. *'Martial Art Prowess:' Being taught Taekkyeon art at a young age, Seireitou is naturally able to move his body at a moment's notice, being able to use just his feet to disarm an opponent of a weapon. Seireitou uses his "water-walking" abilities to a level where, when fighting, can push off of the air in different directions as he fights, as if he was jumping off walls. *'Possession of all Six Elements:' Being the Holder of the Rinnegan, Seireiotu possesses mastery of the 6 elements that make up most jutsu. He can even combine elements together, but only up to two at one time. However, Seireitou seems to not use his tiem to utilize his Elemental Jutsu, and creates his own, in order to seem more "Unique". *'Fox Summons:' Seireitou was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Madara. After allowing Seireitou to sign the Summoning Contract with the Foxes of the Jìngjièhú, Madara took Seireitou through the execution of the technique in order to provide Seireitou with allies in future battles. Additionally, Madara's other motivation to teaching Seireitou how to summon, was in order to help Naruto to realize, and take advantage of, the Sairei no Kitsune's chakra reserves. However, it is unknown if he ever made a contract with the Nine Tails. Weaknesses *'Fear of Felines:' He has an irrational fear of cats, this includes spirits. *'Honor Code:' Though he holds an honor code for not hurting females in battle, this rule seems to only be negated when fighting someone of demonic properties, who isn't a real woman. Other then that, he cannot bring himself to cause harm to females. *'Defensive And Healing:' Though his offensive and speed are top-notch, almost matching that of Echo's, he greatly lacks in defensive and healing abilities. *'Slight Hemophobia:' Seireitou seems to be slightly hemophobic, possessing a slight fear in causing blood to spill. This only applies to when large amounts are spilled. If it is a few cuts or so, or a arm covered in blood, he isnt phased really. However, should the person or him be covered in blood, he usually freezes in shock at the slight of the large amounts of blood. Relationships Quotes * "It is not power that corrupts but fear. The fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it, and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it. Power will intoxicate the best hearts, as wine the strongest heads. No man is wise enough nor good enough to be trusted with unlimited power. Unlimited power corrupts the possessor, as does the possesser corrupt infinite power. Power tends to connect; absolute power connects absolutely. Unused power slips imperceptibly into the hands of another." * "Let not thy will roar, when thy power can but whisper." * "As long as you are naive, you will never be able to reach me with your attacks." * "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league." Trivia * Seireitou Hyuga and Future Seireitou was actually Prototype characters created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * Seireitou's name came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name.